


Dogs

by TheMomeRath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, M/M, My Dog Likes Your Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga walks his dog every day in the park. One day, he encounters a man he hasn't met before. Obvious skittish romance follows, along with bad excuses and crappy dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

"It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?"

Sunlight shining through the cherry blossoms overhead, Suga looked heavenward while he walked. Despite the fact that they bloomed every year, there was still something sweet about them. The world seemed a little bit more friendly when pinkish petals softened the sunlight.

His dog a few feet ahead of him, attached to a grey leash, was less focused on the sky and more intent on pressing her nose to the ground every few feet. “Looks like the dog park has been busy, eh, Kokoro?” Suga laughed as they stopped for what felt like the millionth time. Whenever she pressed her snout into the grass, looking like she was about ready to inhale half the ground every time she snorted, he waited patiently before moving on again.

Suga preferred to take Kokoro for walks in the morning. It was always beautiful, no matter the season, and there were far less people to distract him or his companion. They could walk in peace for as long as they needed, as long as they returned home before people started coming out.

He wouldn’t have minded running into people, but the truth was, he tended to talk to his dog. Not that she ever talked back, but sometimes she’s give him a look like she understood what he was saying. “Yes,” her eyes said earnestly. “Yes, I agree completely. I understand everything.” Of course, the idea that she was actually smart enough to understand him was somewhat compromised by her tendency to immediately pee on the next thing she found, but nevertheless, it was nice to have her there.

"Oh, do you see someone?" 

Kokoro’s ears had perked up as soon as another dog walker appeared at the other end of the park, probably with the same idea as Suga. He nodded politely and continued, his dog pulling to explore just beyond the reach of her leash.

Hearing shouting from across the park, Suga laughed when he realized that the other person was talking out loud as well. He continued forward until he realized that the voice was sounding somewhat panicked, and he glanced over to see the other man being pulled toward him at high speed by his energetic animal. 

"Kenta! Stop! Halt!" The man’s commands fell on unheeding ears, and with every lurching step, he seemed slightly more off balance. "Kenta, No!"

Both members of the new pair came screeching to a halt just a few steps from Suga and Kokoro, stopping immediately once the two dogs began investigating each other. The other man looked like he was about to fall over from the sudden run, and began apologizing rapidly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you-“

"It’s fine," Suga laughed good-naturedly. "I can’t say I’ve seen something like that when I’m out before."

The man raised a hand to his head and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, he’s pretty strong. I’d try to train him, but he’s got a stubborn streak.”

"I can tell," he replied, watching the large dog  attempt to sniff at his own, who was making her own efforts to investigate him. They had successfully wrapped their leashes around each other as they walked in a tight circle between their two owners.

Suga shook his head. “Looks like we’re tangled.”

"Just a bit." the other man dropped his arm and laughed uncomfortably. "I can try to take him away if you’d like…"

"i don’t mind. She needs socialization anyway." Suga switched the leash to his left hand and held the right out in greeting. "My name’s Sugawara. Usually Suga. That’s Kokoro." 

The other man shook his hand firmly once. “Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.” he gestured down to the large animal, who had rolled onto his back playfully. “That’s Kenta. I adopted him a little while ago.”

"Oh, he’s a rescue animal? That’s wonderful!" Suga knelt to introduce himself to the dog. "I’m happy for you both."

"Thanks." Daichi smiled. "It looks like he likes you."

The grey-haired man’s smile broadened in laughter as Kenta squirmed under his well-appreciated belly scratches. “He’s such a beautiful breed!”

To anyone passing by, it would have been unremarkable to the extreme. Two dog owners, chatting amiably about their pets in the middle of a morning walk. 

But Suga realized the next day that it was just a little more. 

He didn’t expect to run into anyone. The Cherry blossoms still lingered overhead- they wouldn’t be up for very long, and he wanted to enjoy them while he could, so taking a walk in the park was something he knew he couldn’t deal without. He just didn’t expect to run into the same person. 

This time, Daichi wasn’t dragged across the grass. He joined him halfway through, looking almost surprised to run into the man he had met the day before. 

"Do you come by every day?" Daichi asked as they walked alongside each other. 

"Almost. Sometimes i go across town, but right now this is the best area to be."

"It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?"

Kokoro halted their progress as she found something alongside the sidewalk that interested her greatly. “I love this time of year. It’s not too warm out, but you know that summer is just around the corner.”

Daichi nodded. “I like to go out to the beach for walks during the summer. It’s a longer drive, but it’s worth the wait.”

Small talk became something they did whenever they ran into each other, which was almost every other day. Suga learned that Daichi was a volleyball coach at the school, and that he came out for walks on the days his team wasn’t holding morning practices. “It gives me the chance to exercise a little so i don’t end up sitting around until I go to work.”

"Really? Well, I can tell Kokoro misses Kenta when you can’t make it," Suga informed him half-seriously. "And I think your dog likes mine, too."

"Well, we better keep them happy then," Daichi laughed.

They exchanged phone numbers that day, and chatted even while they weren’t out with their dogs- but frequently, Daichi called to suggest they go out to exercise them ahead of time. Kokoro quickly learned to associate the ringing of the phone with the concept of the walk, so whenever anyone called, she ran to the door and waited expectantly. Sometimes she was disappointed, but often- and it grew to be very often- her instincts were right.

Then came the autumn. 

Daichi began to be busier in the mornings and even at night. “The team is dong so well, and they’re hoping to have a chance at nationals this year,” he said excitedly over the phone one day. “I won’t be able to come with you much this week, but maybe we can try later?”

Suga nodded as he spoke into the telephone. “That would be fine.”

"I hope we can go for that soon- Kenta is really missing the company."

The silver-haired man smiled as he shook his head. “I’m sure he is. Let me know when you have free time and I’ll drop what I’m doing.”

* * *

 

At long last, winter melted away again, and before too long, spring began to warm the sidewalks and the trees started to flower once more. Suga and Daichi had spent many evenings together, chatting while their dogs rested in Suga’s apartment.

"Just imagine how lonely Kenta would be without Kokoro to keep him company," Daichi remarked one evening. 

"Poor Kenta," Suga said dryly. "Whenare you going to admit you’re coming for my company, huh?"

The other man stiffened. “I thought that was assumed.”

"Well, it would be nice to hear it at some point. I don’t mind if you want to get together every once in a while."

"Oh." Daichi relaxed. "Well, then, I’ll look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Suga smiled again. “And don’t forget- we have a doggy date this weekend, too.”

A smirk appeared on Daichi’s face. “Maybe we can make it a double date, then.”


End file.
